digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Machinedramon
Machinedramon is a Machine Digimon whose Japanese name is derived from , and whose English name and design are derived from "Machine Dramon". With its whole body in 100% full metal, it is the Digital World's strongest Digimon. It is thought that all of the many Cyborg Digimon produced so far were merely prototypes for the completion of Machinedramon, as it was built by synthesizing their parts — Megadramon's helmet and right claw, MetalTyrannomon's jaw and chest armor, two of MetalMamemon's Psycho Blasters, MetalGreymon's left claw, and Andromon's shoulder pads. Its power is at a level that would overwhelm other Digimon, and it possesses an intellect which boasts incomparable throughput, but it is a purely mechanical digimon which does not share their self-will. Instead, someone planted a program containing evil intentions within the DigiCore at the center of its body, and Machinedramon is supplied with infinite power from that malice-filled DigiCore.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/07-ma/mugendramon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Mugendramon] Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Machinedramon are major enemies in Ryo's side of Machine Base 2, Gear Base 2, ElectroBase 2, and Darkness Server 2, as well as Ken's side of Darkness (Ankoku and Yami) Server, Despair Server, Moon-Server, as well as in Ken's two pre-boss battles in Millenniummon's Castle. Machinedramon digivolves from Megadramon in line 29.Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers FAQ by Ajora Fravashi To Bring Back Yesterday (2005-05-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-19. Digimon Adventure 02: D-1 Tamers It is possible to obtain a Machinedramon through jogressing two Hagurumons and obtaining enough jogress points. Digimon Tamers One was among the Mega Level Digimon to aid the Digimon Sovereigns in their fight against the Digital World D-Reaper. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Machinedramon are enemies in Millenniummon's World. The Machinedramon card, titled "Mugen Cannon," teaches a Digimon the Mugen Cannon technique. Mugen Cannon deals Virus-type damage to all enemies.Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Ajora Fravashi GameFAQs (2003-07-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-09. Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Machinedramon are regular enemies in the "Saigo no Ankoku Digimon" and "Aratana Sekai" chapters. This is a reference to the fact that the boss of these chapters, Apocalymon, uses Machinedramon's attack in the anime. Digimon Frontier When Ophanimon told the Legendary Warriors about Cherubimon invading Seraphimon's castle, a Machinedramon was seen as part of his beast army. Digimon World Machinedramon is the partner of Analogman and the final boss of the game. After the player beats him, it appears once every month in either Ogremon's Fortress (It's the first fortress, located in Great Canyon), Ice Sanctuary, or Grey Lord's Mansion, and the player will enter a place called Back Dimension instead of the normal dungeon they would enter. After beating him at Mountain Infinity, he becomes a playable Digimon in 2 player mode. (It should be noted that the Digimon World game was released before the Mega level was created. Therefore, Machinedramon in Digimon World was classified as Ultimate). Machinedramon's status in 2 player mode is the same status as the Digimon you used to beat him at Mountain Infinity. The moves that Machinedramon used were: Thunder Justice, All Range Beam, and Megaton Punch. Digimon World 2 Machinedramon digivolves from SkullGreymon. It can also be obtained by trading SkullGreymon at the Digimon Centre. Digimon World 3/2003 Appears as a random battle in the Amaterasu Dum Dum Factory and as one of the Royal Guard's (in the undersea base Magasta) partner Digimon Digimon Digital Card Battle Machinedramon belongs to the Dark card group. A real Machinedramon is VenomMyotismon's right hand man and resides in Infinity Tower. Digimon World DS Machinedramon is the kidnapper of Phil, a Digimon researcher, and is fought as a boss, but as SkullGreymon. Though Machinedramon digivolves from SkullGreymon in the storyline, SkullGreymon is unobtainable. Machinedramon digivolves from Megadramon. Machinedramon also appears in the Hard Mountains. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Machinedramon digivolves from SkullGreymon. Machinedramon DNA digivolves with Kimeramon to create Millenniummon. Attacks * Giga Cannon (∞ Cannon): Fires superdreadnought-class energy waves from its two cannons. * Dragon Fire (Booster Claw): Drills its right arm into the opponent. * Catastrophe D Variations / Subspecies * Chaos Lord / Chaosdramon Notes and References Category:Mega Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Metal Empire Digimon Category:Machine Digimon Category:Digimon species